1. Field of the Ivention
This invention relates to an improvement in conventional portable tables.
"Portable Table" means that a table and simplified chairs herein form an integral body wherein as the table may be folded in half, it becomes a portable self contained compartment, box container with chairs being stored therein, whereby they may be inserted in a car truck, thereby allowing the alternate storage and use of the table in the outdoors or the sea side, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed
The prior art is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,804.